


Getting the Chisel

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Faye Lives Au [1]
Category: God of War
Genre: F/M, If faye lived au, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Who doesn't enjoy a family vacation where the highlight of it is being hunted down by angry norse gods.





	Getting the Chisel

She knew this idea was far fetched, she chewed her bottom lip incessantly, as they traveled up up the mountain-well corpse if you want to b honest. she hadn’t a clue what Kratos was thinking, or what horrifying idea he had conjured up in that thick-hard head of his. Atreus’ seemed oblivious, than again he was far more interested in listening to Mimir’s tales than he was about the fact they were climbing a frozen corpse of a ice giant, or whatever his father was stubburnly determine to do. 

She was taking the behind with Arteus in the middle, and Kratos in the front. 

“ And what exactly are you planning to do, Kratos?” her arms were crossed, rubbing her bare arms, to emit some kind of warmth.

“ You will see.” was his only response before everything descended into silence, well except for Mimir and Arteus’ banter. she sighed. She should have known, or expected his monosyllabic answer to her insistent worries.

When they had finally reached, the top of the stone chisel, she was just about to ask what he was going to do next, until he spoke. 

“ Come, boy!” 

“ Yes, sir!” Arteus’ chipper voice cut throw the howling winds. 

“ What are you doing?” she dared to ask.

He peered over his shoulder. “ Push.” he planted both large hands upon the frozen stone, with Arteus following his lead. 

Ah. She should have known. Though, she started to wonder what was worse, what Kratos was about to do. Or her apathetic reaction to WHAT he was about to do.

“ Now, dig your feet in and push, boy.” 

“ Yes, father!” 

Faye puffed out a breathe of cold air, and rushed over, planting both her palms onto the frozen chisel. 

“ Are you helping too, mom.” 

“ Of course. I can’t just stand here and let you two do all the hard work can I.” she smiled warmly, at her child. She didn’t particularly enjoyed this idea of his, but it was better than nothing. She nodded in the direction of her husband’s questioning glance. 

“ I figured you would of protested at least.” he asked. 

She shrugs “ If i have any better idea, believe me I would have, but we’ll make do with the situation at hand. Ready.” 

He nods, and than proceeds to focus on the task at hand. Everyone digs their feet in the ground, and shoved, though Kratos pulled the most of the weight,a couple of grunts and a loud crack later, the chisel was free. It was slowly descending.

“ What do we do, now!” Atreus questions loudly. 

“ We jump.” Kratos stated matter of factly.

“ Really!?” Atreus piped up.

“ What!?” Faye didn’t quite register what her husband had the audacity to say. That was it, she lost about what little patience she was barely holding on to sense they've been here. She was immediately putting her down.

“ Kratos, we are not- 

She didn’t get a chance to finish that statement, as he quickly gathered her waist in his right arm, and had Atreus wrapped around him “ We don’t have time.” and soared right off the cliff “ Hold on!” as he launched himself onto the chisel itself ramming her ax right into the frozen stone, unfortunately, the weight of all three people, plus a quarter of person forced the ax to slide down, until they all found themselves free falling to the ground, ice shards splintered around them, and the cold, harsh wind burned their skin, what felt like hours, were minutes, as the pummeled to ground, Kratos turned mid air, bearing the brunt of the impact, with his wife, and child cradled safely in his arms. For a while there was only labored breathing, and the ground quaking beneath their feet, part of the chisel nearly crushed them, but Kratos quickly steady it before it landed onto of their hands. 

It quite a moment before the quaking stopped. The ordeal was over, and everyone was thankfully alive, with barely a scratch. It took awhile before Faye had caught her breath. Her hand plastered to her chest, it felt as if her own heart was trying to pound right out her chest, at this point she wasn't sure if it was her body trembling, or the floor still shaking and groaning, for sometime she feared that the earth below them was going to give out, but fortunately it didn't happen. 

“ Boy, are you alright?” 

“ That was, so awesome!” 

She felt the heavy weight of her Husband's hand upon her shoulder " Faye, are you alright." she nodded her head, as she still trying to steady her wild heart.

After, gaining her composure, she slapped her husband's bicep. He barely flinched at the contact. She doubt he felt that “ Never. Never do that again!” 

“ I go us down didn’t I.” she scowled at him, he seemed mildly amused by her flustered state.

“ Can we do that again!” Atreus pitched in.

“ We most certainly will not.” 

“ Awww.” Arteus seemed dejected at first, but than his face lite up.” Hey, Mimir are you alright.” 

“ Of course laddy, well I mean if still had a stomach I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t hurled up last week’s lunch.” 

“ Well, that’s gross.” Atreus grimaces. 

“ Just stating the facts, my boy.” 

" Never, say never, Faye." it was her turn to grunt. 

" You are not throwing, my baby, or me off a cliff again." 

" I didn't throw anyone. I merely leap with both you, and Atreus in my arms." 

" That doesn't make me feel better." 

" We're all alive."  
Well, she could give him that. She parted her lips to say something, but was once again interrupted, by another loud quaking. Everyone froze, until it passed. 

“ I think we've been here long enough.” it took a while, but they all manage to safely crawl out from under the chisel, but once again the ground quaked beneath them, the whole river of ice collapsing within itself. 

“ Your husband certainly has a talent for destroying stuff, doesn’t he, lass.” 

“ Tell me about it.” she mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I really do enjoy the idea of Faye trying to reign in Kratos' destructive behavior, and failing to do so, and can only just sigh in exasperation.


End file.
